marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mister X (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Madripoor; The Cube prison | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 8" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Body covered with ritual scars | Citizenship = Madripoorian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Serial killer; tournament champion; assassin | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Tieri; Sean Chen | First = Wolverine Vol 2 159 | Quotation = Why do I always do this? I simply must remember to order dessert before I kill everyone in the restaurant. | Speaker = Mister X | QuoteSource = Wolverine Vol 2 159 | HistoryText = Early Life Born into wealth, the man known only as Mister X became fascinated with death as a child when he saw a woman get hit by a car. The experience triggered his latent telepathy, forming a bond with the dying woman. He subsequently spent years attempting to recapture the thrill through other pursuits but finally sought out death again when he placed his pet dog in an oven. He slew his appalled parents shortly thereafter, beginning a life dedicated to the killing arts. In an effort to become the greatest killing machine in history, X traveled the globe to train with various combat teachers, slaying each after surpassing their skills and scarring himself in a ritual fashion for each life he took. Destroying all records of his life, X then vanished from public view to embark upon his next goal of slaying fighters who professed to being the best. Wolverine Eventually, he learned of the mutant adventurer Wolverine and sent his operatives to test Wolverine's battle prowess. Subsequently defeating Wolverine himself, X sought his signature in order to achieve the title of "The Best There Is," then invited Wolverine to join him in a new murder avant-garde. Enraged, Wolverine broke free and engaged X in a savage battle, losing control in a berserker rage. The fight was interrupted by X's super-strong bodyguard Blok who, much to X's annoyance, knocked Wolverine unconscious. Feeling that the fight ended unfairly, X released the unconscious Wolverine with a note promising a rematch. Soon after, X secretly aided Wolverine against the clandestine Weapon X program, not wanting them to interfere. X's rematch with Wolverine came weeks later when both entered the annual Bloodsport tournament on the island nation of Madripoor of which X was the reigning champion. Before his duel with Wolverine, Mister X managed to defeat the Taskmaster, who happened to be one of the most proficient fighters on the planet. Both Mister X and Wolverine fought their way to the championship bout, during which Wolverine realized that X was a telepath who used his ability to anticipate an opponent's moves. After Wolverine succumbed to another berserker rage, X began losing his fight but was again saved by Blok and escaped. Thunderbolts Mister X was the reigning champion of Madripoor's Annual Bloodsport Fight Tournament. He was very rich and very bored. So he faked his own death and joined Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts for the sole purpose of finding an opponent capable of testing his skills. On their next mission, Osborn orders Yelena Belova to lead the current Thunderbolts to kill former Thunderbolt, Songbird. During the mission, Osborn promotes Scourge to field leader, and Belova is revealed to be the original Black Widow, Natasha Romanova in disguise. Scourge leads the team into capturing the Black Widow, Songbird, and Nick Fury When Scourge orders the Thunderbolts to execute Songbird, Headsman turns on him and tries to kill him. Paladin helps out by shooting Scourge, and Ghost used an electro-convulsive shock to make Scourge forget what happened as Songbird and the Black Widow escape. He is then assigned to assassinate the Agents of Atlas with the Thunderbolts. When the Agents of Atlas arrive he and the Thunderbolts attack them. While Venus was singing he has hallucinations about women he's killed and fires his gun wildly at Venus. He is then taken down by Namora. After he comes to, he picks up a sword and slices Bob Grayson's stomach open and is then attacked by Ken Hale. When Venus realizes Bob is dead she starts crying causing a more negative effect than her singing and he sees a world with no more war. Bob then reveals that he was not dead but projecting a mental illusion while investigating Frank's mind. As the Agents of Atlas escape, Jimmy Woo and Bob plant a command in Frank's mind to assassinate Norman Osborn on contact. When the Thunderbolts return to base Norman leaves a recorded message for the team by seeing Normans face. The team battled Spider-Woman. Siege During Siege, Mister X and the Thunderbolts fought against the Mighty Avengers. The Thunderbolts sought out the Spear of Odin to help Osborn storm Asgard. Before they could bring the Spear to his "master", Osborn, he was betrayed and shot by his fellow Thunderbolt Paladin who took the spear from him and with the help of another Thunderbolt, in the shape of Ant-Man, made sure that Osborn didn't get his hands on the spear. Mr. X was savagely beaten and disarmed by Quicksilver, who openly mocked Mister X's inability to hurt him despite Quicksilver's limited hand-to-hand combat experience. Mr. X disappeared before being arrested. | Powers = Low-Level Telepathy: Mister X is a low-level telepath capable of reading an opponent's mind in order to anticipate their moves in combat. * Psionic Resistance | Abilities = * Mister X is a master of all known forms of both armed and unarmed combat, including numerous martial arts, boxing, and swordplay. He is also an expert assassin and escape artist, and is highly proficient with many weapons. | Strength = * Mister X possesses the natural peak human level, which makes him as strong as a human can be without being enhanced. He is able to lift at least 310 lbs, but no more than 700 lbs. | Weaknesses = * Mister X powers only work in one on one encounters, fighting multiple enemies doesn't allow him the time to multi task and read all their minds. He is also incapable of predicting and reading an opponents mind if the opponent doesn't even know where they are going to strike themselves. The Iron Fist was able to use the Drunken Style to exploit this weakness and Luke Cage with a scrambled brain left Mister X's powers useless. Supergenius Amadeus Cho was able to successfully attack Mister X using a complicated pattern of ricocheting arrows; while Mister X could read Cho's mind, he was unable to understand it well enough to avoid the attack. Mister X's telepathy is ineffective against minds that are shielded against psychic probes or are animalistic in nature. His telepathy is also only helpful if his reflexes can keep up. This is how Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) made quick work of him: Mister X was able to read Quicksilver's mind but was not able to react to his attacks, allowing Pietro to break several bones and render him severely crippled. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mister X keeps a trophy room stocked with various weapons including John Dillinger's tommygun, an ancient African tribal spear, and a semi-automatic flamethrower given to him by Saddam Hussein. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Boxers Category:Weapons Expert Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Tattoos Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients